A Kit's View
by Melissa daughter of Hecate
Summary: Leafkit is only a few days old, and seeing the world for the first time. But her life is not destined to be a happy one, no, not at all... OneShot.


**Hai,**

**I...I have no excuse. This started out as the simple life of a young kit and her thoughts. Then well...you know. Enjoy and review! **

**-Melissa x: **

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my OCs and HeatherClan.**

**Warning: Sadness**

* * *

I lay in the nest next to my brother, Greenkit, our mother curled around us. I do not know her name, only the sense of comforting and warmth that comes with her. She called my brother Greenkit, so that is his name. She called me Leafkit. Is that my name?

The place we are in is very warm, and feels small. There is another cat in here with us. My mother calls her Blackwing. I can hear them meowing. Blackwing called my mother Ravenflight. Is that her name? They are talking about kits. We are kits, I think; Greenkit and I. They said we are only two days old, but should soon open our eyes. I know I can open my eyes, right now if I want. I don't want to. My mother-Ravenflight- said it was night. Night means darkness. All I've known is darkness. When I open my eyes, I want there to be light.

There are many, many cats that live around us. I can smell their scent in the air. Some have visited this den, even. I feel tired again though. I think night is for sleeping, other cats aren't used to darkness like I am. I feel like I am sinking into the darkness, until I can't remember anything. This is falling asleep.

* * *

I wake up when I feel my brother twitch against me. He is asleep, but dreaming. What is dreaming? I don't think that I dream. I can feel the light, a little bit. It does not feel as dark as it does when it is night. I will open my eyes now. I struggle to lift my lids. Oh! The den is so big! It felt small when it was dark. I can see my mother, and my brother. Ravenflight is black, like the darkness. Blackwing is black, too. They are both sleeping. I turn and look at Greenkit. He is brown, with lines running up and down his fur. I look down at my paws. They are black, like mother's.

Everything is still fuzzy. I can see though. The den is made of twisting rough things on the walls and ceiling. The floor is soft and gentle. Everything is so confusing. I feel like the words I need to describe what I see are missing. I know there should be something there. What is this soft thing on the floor? What are the things making up the walls called?

Staying awake and seeing makes me sleepy again. I can feel the darkness pulling me down. Soon I won't remember anymore.

* * *

I wake again. It feels like time has passed, but it is still light when I open my eyes. My brother and Ravenflight are awake now. Greenkit's eyes are open, and they are green. My mother's eyes are green, too. She seems surprised I have my eyes open. She says they are blue, like my father's. My father is like Ravenflight only he is a tom. At least, that's what I think.

Blackwing is complaining about pains in her belly. Maybe she has a stomachache, I think, but mother is worried. She said that Blackwing's kits might come. Where will her kits come from?

Blackwing is yowling now. Ravenflight called for a cat named Grayfeather. I am not tired, but she says that Greenkit and I need to sleep. I cannot sleep. Blackwing is too loud. Why is she so loud? Grayfeather is in the den, and she is bending over Blackwing. I want to see what is happening, but my mother keeps pushing me back down. Greenkit is asleep. How can he sleep right now?

Grayfeather is giving Blackwing herbs. I can smell them in the air; they smell nasty. I can hear mewling now. Grayfeather is saying that Blackwing has two kits, a daughter and a son. Like me and Greenkit! But where did they come from?

Blackwing named the tom Sparrowkit and the she-cat is Lark-kit. I know sparrows and larks are birds. Blackwing must really like bird names. Sparrowkit is a dark grey cat with lines on his fur like Greenkit. Lark-kit is black like me! Maybe we will be friends. But now I am tired again, and Ravenflight is making me sleep. I will be friends with Lark-kit another time.

* * *

I woke yet again, but it is night now. I can only see a little in the darkness. Everyone else is sleeping except Blackwing. She is looking at her kits. She doesn't seem to realize I am awake as well. The moon is shining through the cracks between the rough things in the ceiling. I still do not know what they are. Maybe mother will tell me in the morning.

I feel too hot now. It is dark, but it seems to be stifling in the den. The air smells bad, too. Blackwing looked up and sniffed the air a minute ago, and now she looks scared. She is waking up mother. Ravenflight looks worried as well. She just ran out of the den and now I'm alone with the kits and Blackwing. I can hear cats yowling from outside. What's happening? I feel small and alone.

Ravenflight comes back in the den after a few seconds. I can hear her murmuring quickly to Blackwing. Now she is lifting me, up, up. The other cat that came with her, a tom that looks like Greenkit, is carrying my brother. Blackwing picked up her two kits. Now we are leaving the den. Where are we going? Why can't I walk myself?

Outside, the air smells even worse. It is hotter now, and it is getting harder to breath. I am terrified. Oh StarClan, what is going on? Blackwing leads my mother and the strange tom towards a gap in the heather bushes surrounding what I think is HeatherClan's camp. I now know that my brother and I, and Ravenflight, are cats of HeatherClan. So this must be our camp. But why is it so hot?

A lot of cats are streaming out through the space. It looks like it is the only exit. But it only gets harder and harder to breathe as my mother carries me out with the other cats. The air seems to be turning grey, and I am so hot. I struggle to draw in slow, rasping breaths. I see red and orange dancing around us, bright colors. The heat is getting worse. I feel Ravenflight jumping and the heat goes beneath us. But I am tired, so, so tired. I feel myself falling into sleep again, but it scares me this time. It scares me, and I don't want to go to sleep! I can't breathe; it's too hot! Mother! Help me! _Help me_!

* * *

I woke up again. But it was different this time, it felt so unreal. There was a cat, waiting for me. A beautiful she-cat with snowy white fur. She says her name is Icebird, and that I am a StarClan cat like her now. I died in the strange heat that she calls a fire. But my mother and brother are alive. My father is alive. Blackwing and her kits are alive. I am the only one that died, and I am alone.


End file.
